


Precious

by solarflare



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflare/pseuds/solarflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person who truly understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and all of its characters are copyright to Namco.

Living. _Really_ living. It wasn't like anything he could have ever dreamed of. Lorelei had granted him a second chance, and it was quiet and pleasant one; even when the people still flocked to him when he set foot outside. It would take time for them to change, but he wasn’t in any particular hurry, so that was perfectly fine. They would load his arms up with cases of beautiful silk robes, expensive confectioneries and some of the best literature that Auldrant had to offer. He would appreciatively bow to them and smile. He was grateful for everything they offered him.

 

Though sometimes he wished they would just leave him alone, because he knew underneath all of their hospitality lay feelings of reverence. He knew they were trying to coax the Score out of him, word by nonexistent word.

 

He would close his eyes and smile the most sincere smile he could muster and simply decline their requests.

 

As much as he loved them, sometimes he could understand the reason why his Original had been so bitter and negative about the world around him. People really were dependent and couldn't think of a single way to forge their own path. But, most of the time, he didn't mind trying to give someone a nudge in the right direction.

 

And as bright as the sky in Grand Chokmah was, along with its pristine, shimmering water and welcoming laughter around every corner, Ion was always the most excited to go home. Grand Chokmah was a place full of ample opportunity, an endless sea of adventure out there waiting for him... But, in the end, the people he went home to every day were the most amazing things he could ever experience.

 

He would climb into bed next to a boy with crimson hair, tuck his arms carefully up against his chest, and curl his fingers. He would look the sleeping boy's face over quietly and never even noticed that his lips curled into a tiny smile. Lightly, he would reach out, brushing the tips of his fingers along the bottom line of the boy's bangs, and realize why he had suddenly had such hope in the world.

 

In the ruins of dying flames, Luke had stumbled in and made the world shine like he'd never seen before. Such a dull and fake existence like his could finally feel the golden warmth of acceptance as it breathed a new life into him.

 

And he knew then what Luke was to him: undeniably precious.

**Author's Note:**

> *This piece is from an AU I have been exploring with a friend in which Ion is revived alongside Luke and Asch.


End file.
